Black Paladin
Another one of Infinite's first characters who goes by the name of Black Paladin. This character was createb by Ahmed Rahimi who goes by the name No_Fruit_Juice on reddit. History Sam Burns, who goes by the name of Black Paladin was sent away from his Home Planet, because of the unidentified black veins on his right hand. He was considered a monster after he caused an accidental death to a girl when he touched her with the "black hand." His Race usually has a life span of about 200 years and are immune to human disease as well as being able to take about 20 percent more damage. He came to Earth and has been struggling with himself. He has also grown to hate the world, watching all of the evil things that humans do as well his own people kicking him out. He is powerful but the problem is that his left hand (golden hand), when he uses it drains him of energy and sanity. Long uses causes him to go through migraines and blackouts as well as paranoia. He lives in what we call New York, in a basement. As Sam Burns he works as a welder for a construction company. He has killed before, civilians but only when he could not control himself because of "the black hand" which spreads and removes his moral compass, making him psychotic. Powers and Weaknesses He has the ability to form weapons (made up of light) in his left hand, later on after issue 1 his left hand becomes "tainted/blessed" so that it is golden black and can form weapons with out the insanity effect on himself. 2. He can "pass on" his black veins causing choking and death on long lasting contact. 3. He is very very fast, but not in the same sense as Flash. Scarak's blessing is his ultimate form more or less and he can use it when he drains enough fresh blood and his hurt. His constructions become more powerful. Flame has minimal effect on him. He can see through all illusions. His biggest weakness his himself. He cannot use his left hand (light powers) for very long before losing it(this changes in the first issue by going away). His right hand though also contains a weakness in that, it causes him no harm in prolonged use, but instead seems to spread up his arm and remove his moral and social compass, thus making him more and more of what he hates every time he uses it. He is also immune to psychic attacks and of course human bullets. Pure light and magic can harm him and Magic cannot kill him but can cause him severe damage. Only pure light or stronger dark magic can harm him. He is also able to be damaged by fire but to a small extent. The stronger he gets the more magic can harm him. Physicque Age: 23 5'11, black hair spiky, one eye is blue and the other brown. They turn gold when he is angry. Very muscular build, usually wears street clothes, when he is acting as a hero, he is encompassed in "light armor" gold plated armor, that covers everything from his head to toe, it is a very Paladin looking armor except for the fact that his armor from his right hand up is black and gives of steam. His right hand looks human except the veins are very gold and stand out. He has a scar on his cheek that comes down to his chin. There is a symbol on his neck but it has not been identified. His left hand unlike the rest of his kind has veins that stand out very much but are colored black. He is very quite, he wants to help people, that is all he has ever wanted to do, but has come to hate a world that does not accept him and try and help him. He is a completely different person when has used his right hand (black veins). He is charming then, manipulative, very calculating and has a craving for death.